


Think You Can Avoid Me By Getting Yourself Killed?

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of murder is sprinkled in, Angst, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Dark, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Revenant worries but doesn’t want to admit it, Seriously I don't know what netherrealm this came out of, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Resurrection, but it's dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Revenant gets a splitting headache, which shouldn’t be possible. Then he realizes Loba is missing.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Revenant’s yellow eyes snapped open. He was standing in his charging rack, usual for this time of night. What wasn’t usual was waking up.

His eyes scanned the room in fervor. No one was around. Revenant detached himself from the rack and took a wobbly step forward.

Pain shot through him. He stumbled, nearly tripping and sliding across the floor. Revenant clutched his temples and hissed in annoyance.

This shouldn’t have been possible. Even by Hammond’s twisted standards, he didn’t get random headaches. Revenant steadied himself and threw the door open.

Everyone else was asleep; again, not unusual. He crept from room to room, cracking each door open and contemplating murder. No one seemed to be missing…

Loba. When Revenant got to her room, he found the door already cracked. The empty bed was made, but something didn’t feel right. The simulacrum shook his head.

“Alright, girlie, where are you?” He continued down the hall.

The bathroom light was on and the door was open. Revenant rounded the corner, ready to turn away if Loba was taking a bath. Instead, he found something much worse.

She lay there, an angel fallen from grace. Blood spilled from Loba’s cheeks, dripping down her chest onto the floor. Revenant’s pupils dilated. His head was still throbbing.

“Ajay!” Lifeline awoke to the sound of pounding. Jumping to her feet, she crossed the room and threw the door open. Revenant was standing there, holding Loba in his arms.

“What did you do?!” As Lifeline took the injured Legend and began to look her over, she saw Revenant’s expression. He looked… worried. The murderous simulacrum was genuinely worried.

Revenant disappeared from the corner of her vision. Lifeline grabbed her phone and started dialing, one hand pressed to Loba’s cheek.

The rest of the Legends awoke to the sound of sirens. Mirage got there first, just in time to see Loba on the stretcher. His mouth fell open.

“Where’s Revenant?” Lifeline scanned the room for him. Bloodhound’s eyes fell to their wrist. They silently pointed back down the hall.

Revenant was sitting in the now-trashed bathroom, head pressed between his fists. His expression was one of immense physical and emotional pain.

Loba’s eyes fluttered open. She was lying in a hospital bed, cheeks bandaged and sutured.

“Think you can avoid me by getting yourself killed?” Revenant was leaning against the doorframe. Loba shut her eyes.

“I take it I’m alive,  _ demonio _ ?” He nodded in annoyance.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Loba glared at Revenant with the fury of a thousand suns.

“Isn’t it obvious? I wanted to be rid of you. Then maybe…” She trailed off and stared at the wall. “Maybe I could see my parents again.”

Loba started to hiccup, tears flowing down her cheeks. Revenant crossed the room and grabbed her throat, though not in an attempt to choke her out.

“Stop crying.” The hiccuping ceased, but the tears did not. Loba looked up at the simulacrum in front of her.

Their faces were nearly touching. Revenant shook his head.

“If you die, princess, I’m coming after you.” He let go of her throat and stormed out of the room. It took Loba a moment to realize the implications.


	2. Chapter 2

Loba was released from the hospital three days later. Lifeline confined her and, after some hesitation, Revenant to bed rest. The simulacrum didn’t actually mind.

He charged as usual, but never felt completely rested. Loba slept like a rock and avoided Revenant every chance she got. The rest of the Legends competed as usual.

A week after the attempt, Revenant awoke with another headache. Foregoing confusion this time, he sprinted down the hall to Loba’s room.

There was a flash of white and gold in her hands. Loba turned, eyes locking with Revenant’s for a split second. She pulled the trigger.

He watched as she crashed to the floor, right temple bleeding profusely. Revenant fell to his knees beside her and shook his head.

“What the hell was that for?!” Rage filled him, along with something a lot more human. Before Revenant could stop himself, he went for his chest cavity.

Wires fell onto the carpet. Revenant pulled until there was nothing left. His fingers went slack, his eyes darkened, and he crashed a few inches away from Loba’s corpse. Lying there in pain, her face was the last thing he saw.

He awoke in a Hammond facility of some kind. Two scientists stood at work stations, uploading Revenant’s source code.

His new body burst forth like a bat out of hell. Everything blurred in front of him. Revenant had two objectives: murder and die.

The bodies fell like stacks of playing cards. Revenant wobbled over to the computers and started pressing random buttons.

He hit something and the world went dark.


End file.
